The art of getting your butt kicked!
by kayla12000
Summary: When the private boarding school Konoha Academy which is famous for its martial arts program has no more room for girls Tenten disguises herself as a boy to get in, and of all the roomates she has to share a dorm with the ice cube Neji Hyuga.
1. And so it begins

**Hey guys, this is my new story ****The art of getting your butt kicked! ****I know i'm bieng naughty writting anew story when I havn't even finnished my other two. My friend wanted me to write her a story for her birthday pairing her with one of her favorite characters: Gaara, Shikimaru, or Zetsu. So this ones for you Alcoholic Goldfish!**

_**Chapter one: And so it begins...**_

_Tenten_

Walking into the school was like magic. There were trophy cases everywhere filled to their max capacity with awards as tall as me. The highschool looked pretty normal from the outside, but once you got inside it was crazy! There were posters all along the walls reading Traditional Japanese writing, cases on the walls displaying japanese swords, and tons of pictures of past championship winers.

That wasn't even half of it. There were two large buildings that held the dorms, the gym, and the masterpiece of it all... the dojo.

Yep this was going to be my new school Konoha Academy. Konoha Academy is a rich boarding school in the city Hidden in the leaves. It has the best academic acheivment records in the country, plus their great martial arts program. Only the most richest, smartest, and best athletic students got into the school.

Luckily I am a straight A Student and also captian of the school sports team. I had been so overjoyed when I got the call that I had been granted a scholarship to the school. Unluckily they had no more spots for girls in the dorm rooms, but was that going to stop me? HELL NO! I had gone and bought lots of mens clothing and a wig.

Now if anybody asked me what my name was I wouldn't say Tenten I would say Yukito Arashi.

It had seemed like such a good plan at the time but now that I saw how big the school was compared to me in my kahaki shorts and baggy blue T shirt I was having second thoughts. No, I couldn't back out of this yet! I had worked to hard for this. So I stomped up to the front desk and slammed my application down. I must have been to confident because the lady at the front desk nearly fell out of her chair with shock.

"IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I shouted as the woman re-ajusted herself.

"No,no, it's quite alright. So, I assume you're Yukito Arashi our new student?" the woman asked

"Yep... thats me." I said trying not to sound like I was lying

"Well it's nice to meet you, im Shizune, princible Tsunades assistant." Shizune said cheerfully

"Nice to meet you too!" I said giving my best smile

"Here is a map of the school, your dorm key, and your new schedule." Shizune said while handing me a white envelope.

"Thank you."

I started to walk orf when I heard Shizune call "good luck!"

I turned around and called back "Thanks, I'll be needing it!"

Okay that wasn't to hard, I thought to myself while opening the envelope and pulling out the map and my dorm key. I was in the boys dorm which was on the right, floor E room 7. This wasn't going to be to hard. Shizune was so nice I bet it really makes its way around. I took a deep breath and stuck my key into the keyhole. When i turned it and opened the door there standing in the middle of the room was a really hot-

"Don't touch my stuff, and I won't break your face. Is that clear?" sneered the suppossed hot guy

THAT JERK!

**I really hope you guys liked the first chapter! perrty pwease review!**


	2. Meeting the group

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the wait, but on the 14th**** I had this story a sentence or two away from being done, but my computer was scanned and the story was deleted.****L Oh I am super sorry I accidently clicked narutoXtenten I meant to click neji not naruto. I hope I don't loose readers.**

**Parings: NejiTen, SasukSaku, Naruhina, shikaino, GaaraXOC (I know your probably going eww I hate oc! I do too. But It's for a friend. I promise it will work, besides its only a side pairing. Btw there all around 16.**

CONTENT WARNING: light to mild swearing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else protected by a copyright, I simply own the plot but not the characters. (Sorry for forgetting this on chapter 1 ill put it on there, but I'm not going to keep repeating it).**

_**Chapter two: meeting the group…**_

_Tenten_

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I shrieked, my voice echoing through the hallways.

"Excuse me?" he seethed .

"You hear me you jack wagon!" I yelled dropping my suitcase on the ground, and marching up to my roommate. **(A/N: For those of you who are confused on the phrase Jackwagon it means Jackass.)**

"Wait a second, why are you replacing the word jackass with a substitute word if your going to say hell?" he asked confused.

Blushing at my idiocy I yelled in his ear "THAT'S NOT RELEVANT!"

Smirking he began to stride out of the room 'accidentally' bumping my shoulder on the way out.

"Hey you asshole, get back here!" I shouted beginning to chase after him down the hallway.

Right as I was about to crash into him, he quickly maneuvered around me, using his foot to trip me I crashed into the wall. He then grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back, holding me captive. His actions were so smooth it was as if it was his natural instinct to attack anyone one that acted like a threat.

"You're annoying." he said unemotionally, his voice sending chills down my spine. He then stood up. and began walking back down the hallway.

After he was out of my sight I used the wall for support and slowly stood up. Clutching my newly bruised shoulder I headed back to the dorm room, picking up my discarded suitcase on the way in.

Throwing the suitcase on the unoccupied bed I slowly surveyed my new home. The walls were a cream white with a matching carpet. The closet was two doors wide and a wooden. There were two large beds on each half of the room, both had white bed spreads and matching pillows.

I walked into the bathroom to see a large shower and a his and her sink, there was a towel rack with two fluffy white towels on them, I then noticed a small closet next to the shower. I opened the closet to see an arrangement of soaps and little bottles of shampoo, there was also extra towels and toilet paper in there as well.

Walking back into the bedroom I sat on my new bed and began to unpack. I opened the closet to see that my roommate had left me exactly half the closet space.

First I hung my school uniform, which consisted of black dress pants, a white short sleeved button up shirt, and navy blue blazer with the school symbol on the left breast pocket that looked like a leaf with a swirl inside of it and said Konoha Academy in little yellow stitched writing. There was also a yellow and black plaid tie.

Then I threw in some super baggy t-shirts that I had bought for my disguise. Now I had to unpack my 'special' items.

I had brought along some more feminine clothes incase the occasion ever arrived. Also I had some bathroom products, makeup, deodorant, perfume, hair stuff, tampons and a hairdryer. I decided store all of my girl things in my suitcase which I could keep under my bed.

Deciding I should go find something to eat I went into the bathroom to adjust my wig, and also make sure the bandages around my chest we secure. I then threw on a red sweatshirt and some black flip flops.

Just as I was walking out of my room I ran into a something, and fell on top of 'it'. That 'it' just so happened to be a girl.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!", I said as I scrambled up off of the girl and reached down to offer my hand.

When the girl looked up I first noticed her pink hair and green eyes. Woah sweet.

"Oh that's okay it was just an accident." the girl said smiling at me as she pulled her self up.

She then stuck out her hand. "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Uh I'm Yukito Arashi, I just transferred here." I said awkwardly reaching out to shake the girls hand.

"Oh really? Where's your dorm?" Sakura said genuinely interested.

I turned and pointed to the room closest to us. "That one."

"Oh so your Neji's new roommate, I hope he isn't giving you to much trouble." Sakura said sending me another one of her smiles.

"Are you kidding me? That guys a jackass!" I seethed.

"He's rough around the edges, but once you get to know him he's a really nice guy." Sakura said trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah right, he's gonna get it the next time I see him!" I yelled pumping my fist into the air.

"Sakura." said one of the creepiest voices I've ever heard. Turning around the was a boy with dark spiky hair glaring daggers at the back of my head.

"Oh hey Sasuke! This is Yukito Arashi, Neji's new roommate." Sakura said cheerfully, not the least bit scared of the guy,

"Yukito this is Sasuke Uchiha, he lives down the hall." Sakura explained.

"Hey." I said trying to keep calm even though I really wanted to get away from this guy.

"Hn". He grunted dropping the glare, and looking in the other direction.

Sakura then turned back to me. "Yukito where are you heading to?"

"I was going to go get something to eat." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh really? If you want me and Sasuke could have lunch with you."

I could tell me and Sasuke had the same feelings about me joining the two of them for lunch, but I was starving! It would take me way too long to find my way around the school on my own.

"Sure, that sounds fun." I said trying to ignore Sasukes glares that were searing into the back of my head.

As we were walking down the flights of stairs to the cafeteria there was a awkward silence. Deciding that I had to be the one to break it I began thinking of questions to bring up. "So, Sakura where's your dorm?" I asked curious as to why Sakura was by mine.

"Mines two floors down from yours, why do you ask?" Sakura said raising her eyebrow.

"Well I was wondering why you were up by the boys dorms." Sakura slightly blushing at my comment had her eyes down-cast and seeming very interested in the carpet. "Sasuke isn't your dorm near mine?" I asked seeing that Sasuke was looking away, also avoiding eye contact.

"It's almost as if you guys had planned on meeting." I said smirking at the two's embarrassed expressions.

"Oh hey look there's the cafeteria!" Sakura blurted out

Sakura grabbed both me and Sasuke's arms and hauled us over to the lunch line. After paying for lunch we sat down at a table near the wall.

"So Yukito, let me catch you up to who is who at this school." Sakura then pointed to the table across the room that was filled with girls in short skirts, and guys in muscle tee's. "That there is the oh how do I put it…sluts and douche bags." Saukra stated as if it it wasn't strangeat all that such a sweet seemingly inoccent girl like her would even refer to people like that, obviously I was going to like Sakura much more than I thought.

Just then the table jostled and a girl with icy blue eyes and long blonde hair that was tied into a pony tail sat down next to Sakura. "Hey Sakura who's your cute friend?" asked the girl, winking over at me.

"This is Yukito Arashi, he's Neji's new roommate." said Sakura, as she tried moving the blonde over so that she would stay on the bench that she was inches from falling off of.

"Oh that sucks, Man you are gonna have it hard here." Said the girl.

"Ino shut up!" yelled Sakura as she elbowed the blonde in the ribs.

"Oh, but I'm sure things will work out soon, and uh you and Neji will become um bestest buddies." Ino said not looking me in the eyes, and giving a fake cheesey smile.

Ha, me and Neji bestest buddies? As if that would ever happen.

The table jostled again. This time another blue eyed blonde sat down. You could tell from looking at the two he also had the same mischievous look about him.

"Ino, will you just shut up?" asked the boy.

"Zip it idiot." seethed out Sasuke obviously getting annoyed by the two blondes.

"Aw is Mr. emo upset he didn't get some alone time with Sakura-Chan?" The boy teased.

"Damn it Naruto!" yelled Sasuke as he lunged across the table at the blondes throat.

"Hey, quiet all ready!" Sakura yelled pulling the boys apart.

"Naruto this is Neji's new roommate Yukito Arashi." Sakura said gesturing to me across the table.

Finally noticing me at the table the boy gave me a goofy grin, and stuck out his hand.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki, that sucks your Neji's roommate because-" Naruto started before he yelped as Sasuke hit him across the head.

"Are you by any chance related to Ino?" I asked Nruto giving him a skeptical look.

"Ha ha, me related to her! What gives you that idea?" asked a skeptical Naruto.

"Seriously? Someone please tell me I'm not the only one who sees it." I droned out hoping Sakura would confirm my suspicions.

"Yeah they're a lot a like out of the class room, but Ino gets the same grades as straight A Sasuke here." Sakura said, winking at me. **(a/n: According to Narutopedia Ino tied grades with Sasuke.) **

"Seriously?" I asked shocked.

"Hey why is that so hard to believe?" Ino asked offended at my shocked state.

"Oh hey look there's some of our friends!" Ino pointed out to the group of people walking towards the table.

"Hey guys this is Neji's new roommate Yukito Arashi." Sakura said gesturing over to me.

Going around the table Ino introduced me to Kiba a weirdo carrying a dog around, Shikimaru a guy with pineapple shaped hair that gave me a quizzical look, Hinata a shy girl who was apparently Neji's cousin and a complete opposite of him, Garra a scary kid with a tattoo on his head, Lizzie an American exchange student with messy blonde hair and blue green eyes, Lee an energetic boy with bushy eyebrows, and lastly Shino a boy with spiked hair and sunglasses.

"That's a lot of names to remember." I said praying I could remember them all.

"Well this has been fun, but I feel like I'm going to pass out if I don't get to bed." I slurred standing up, and trudging to the cafeteria doors.

"Hey man, I'll walk you to your room" Said an energetic Naruto, as he slapped me on the back.

"Uh thanks?" I said surprised.

"Anytime man!" Naruto grinned.

Naruto practically dragged me to my bedroom door. I slumped into the room and collapsed on my bed.

"Tired?" said an alluring voice.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled throwing the pillow in said persons face.

Catching the pillow with one hand Neji threw it back at my face, but softer.

"Hey look, I'm sorry about earlier today, it's just I wasn't looking forward to a new roommate." Neji said A hint of regret in his voice.

"Hey it's cool, I'm totally over it." I lied

"You're a terrible liar." Neji said smirking at my jaw hanging open.

"You know what just shut up!" I yelled taking off my shoe and throwing it at Neji's face.

Easily dodging the shoe, Neji kept smirking "Is that the best you've got?"

"No!" I yelled prepared to throw my other shoe.

"Do you really think that's the best idea?" Neji asked raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe!" I shouted aiming for Neji's head.

"Just calm down already." Neji said, starting to get annoyed.

"No you're as jerk! You almost broke my arm!" I yelled throwing the shoe at Neji's head.

"Neji caught the shoe and threw it to the ground, "If I had broken your arm you would have known, there's a significant difference between breaking an arm and bruising an arm." Neji replied.

"Ugh! I'm going to bed!" I yelled throwing my pillow at the light switch and failing miserably. I looked over to see Neji trying hard not to laugh. Getting up from my bed I walked over and grabbed my pillow off the bed, and turned the lights off.

Jumping into my bed I buried myself under the covers.

Neji was such a jerk, maybe I should try smothering him with a pillow while he's sleeping. Hmm then what would I do with the body? Oh well I guess I'll just have to figure that out later.

Ugh this was going to be one long year.

**Yay chapter two is done! I would like to dedicate this story to two people. 1. Liz this is your late birthday present. 2. Sunshine girl 09 you are such an inspiration to me I love all your stories. **


End file.
